Undercover
by DominusProvidebit
Summary: Cal and Gillian take on a case where they're forced to go undercover as a married couple. Temptations, awkward situations, and a Callian filled ride:  I don't own Lie to Me. Could be T or M later on.
1. Rachel and Thomas Kirby

He grunted and slipped to the ground, holding his throbbing stomach.

Carl stared down at Cal, his fists clenched at his sides. "You stay away from her, alright? Anything like this happens again... You die and Rachel will watch."

Wincing, Cal nodded and rolled on the floor for a moment, struggling to get back on his feet. Gillian and Annalisse were both set free, but Anna was forced to follow Carl out of the hotel room and soon out of the building.

Once her arms were freed, Gillian ran to Cal's assistance and helped lift him to the bed. "I told you, Thomas. I told you not do this." She knew the cameras were on. She knew they were being watched.

.:.

_He and Gillian held hands as they wandered into the ball room. Carl Lanigan was going to meet them at their assigned table, which they managed to find with ease. Cal pulled the chair out for Gillian and pushed her back in with a wink and soon found his own seat._

_"Hello! You must be Rachel and Thomas Kirby. My name is Carl Lanigan, and I really home this works out."_

_Gillian and Cal politely returned the smile and took turns at shaking his hand. "We would like to work for you, sir," Cal said without the British accent. There it was. The first time she'd heard him speak in an American accent. It was weird as hell, and she didn't like it._

_"Well, from what I can tell... I would like you to work for me." Lanigan chuckled and took a seat. "Let's get started, shall we?"_

_Gillian nodded and crossed her legs, leaning forward to get closer to Carl, because she knew he preferred more intimate people._

_.:._

_"This is a top priority FBI case and you need to be as careful as possible. They're drug dealers and they will do whatever needs to be done in order to get their drugs or sell them. We are sending you two in as mediators. You'll put together the drug deals and let us know - carefully - so we can find them, and quietly shut the deal down and arrest them. It's dangerous. If either of you get caught... there's no telling what might happen." Ben opened a file and pulled out to Fake ID's. Fake to Cal and Gillian at least. "Gillian, you are Rachel Kirby, and Cal you are Thomas Kirby."_

_Cal opened his mouth to ask a question, but was interrupted by Ben._

_"You are married because there is much less of a chance that a man will make a move on Gillian. But there are no promises. You know what kind of men are out there. You'll be staying in this hotel." He handed them a brochure and keys to the room. "Together. There is one bed. I would encourage Cal to take the couch or something, but we need one bed for it to be believable that you two are married. Sleep in the same bed. It's not a suggestion, it's an order. They will have cameras in the hotel rooms most likely. Possibly with sound, so do not use your real names unless you are around me or you are absolutely sure that you are by yourself."_

_Trying to think of a question, Cal finally asked, "How long will this take?"_

_"Three weeks, tops. Hopefully not that long. We will give you a car to take to the banquet in which Carl is throwing for his customers and new employees. We've already gotten you in there and he is extremely interested. Seal the deal, alright? This is a very formal guy. He doesn't do his deals in alleyways or by the dumpster. He meets them at a fancy resturaunt, pays for their dinner. He cares about his customers and has at least 500 at the moment. I need to get him knocked out and the rest should be easy."_

_"Why haven't you just plucked him out yet?"_

_"There's too much going on around him to just... arrest him or kill him. Too many other men that would seek revenge. Twelve men to be exact. These are the men that I need back at headquarters before I can even think about arresting Carl. Make sense?"_

_They both nodded and he smiled happily._

_"Great. Let's wrap this up and ship you two off."_

_.:._

"Are you alright?" she asked, pulling up his shirt and examining his stomach. A small groan escaped his lips when she pressed down with her open hand. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it'a alright."

"What the hell were you thinking? You can't just go running after Carl's girlfriend!" She wanted to smack him. Rachel wanted to smack him, but so did Gillian. She wanted to smack him for being such an idiot. He should know better than this.

"It won't happen again, alright?"

"No. Not alright. Don't even look at her anymore." There was a small 'buzzing' of the camera moving and they both silenced. "You are my husband and you won't go running after other women. Especially the boss's woman."

Cal nodded reluctantly and stood up. "Okay. I'll back off."

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

Studying her momentarily, he saw the truth in her words and nodded, laying a kiss on her forehead. "You won't."

"Anna intrigues you, Thomas. But you need to back off."

* * *

><p>AN: Good enough? Please comment! It's super short, I KNOW, but I just wanted to see what y'all thought.


	2. Special Mission

_Carl had left to talk to someone else. Gillian and Cal were both sure that they had made it in. With Cal's confidence and Gillian's calm attitude, Carl loved them. They were the perfect pair._

_Gillian sipped her wine and looked around the room, trying to get a good feel of the type of people they would be working with._

_Cal was doing practically the same, but trying to get a good feel of the type of women he'd be staring at for the next three weeks. One woman, in particular, got his undivided attention for the rest of the night. He didn't know her name, but she was beautiful and her face was full of pain. An offer Cal would never pass up._

_"Hello," he said with a charming smile._

_She stared back for a moment and eventually faked her own smile. "Hi."_

_"I'm Thomas Kirby and-"_

_"I've heard about you," she cut him off. She held a glass of red wine in her hands, but she hadn't taken a sip. He took that to mean that she wanted to be completely lucid throughout the whole night._

_"I haven't heard about you. What's your name?" he asked smoothly. He pushed back his blazer and slipped his hands into his pockets, studying her face very carefully._

_"Annalisse Koen," she whispered, stretching her hand out._

_He looked at her hand, but ignored the offer. "Koen...?" He was trying to place a familiar name._

_Dropping her hand to her side, she offered, "My ex-husband is Jack Koen."_

_"Oh... the, uh... stock-"_

_"Market guy, yeah," she finished for him._

_He stood up straight and said, "It was nice to meet you Annalisse."_

_"You can call me Anna," she whispered._

_He smiled triumphantly, knowing that he had broken the ice. She was allowing him to call her Anna and that meant she was allowing him to be closer. And that meant he had succeeded with his job._

_As Cal walked away, Gillian came towards him hurriedly - a terrified look on her face. "What's the problem, love?" he asked, smiling towards Carl as he took her arm and pulled her to the side._

_She stared at him seriously and said, "Stay away from that woman."_

_"A bit jealous?" he asked happily._

_"That's Carl's girlfriend and you will get in so much trouble if you do anything with her. Stay. Away. From. Her," she insisted._

_"How'd you find that out?" he asked._

_"Some ladies at the table were... asking about you."_

_He looked over her shoulder to the table and smiled. "What were they asking about?"_

_"I don't think that matters. But I told them you were my husband and they said that you would get in trouble if you were around Carl's girl. He loves being in charge, and he needs to be able to keep control of his own girl."_

_"You had to tell them that I was married?" he asked, completely ignoring her warning._

_"That didn't stop them from being interested in you," she whispered sadly._

_He would have noticed the expression, but he was to busy eyeing up the ladies at his table. Anna had just approached that table, and he decided it was time to go talk to some women. "I'll talk to you later, love. Meet some men. Get on their level."_

_She rolled her eyes and walked away from him angrily._

_"Hello ladies..." Cal pulled a chair from the table and fell onto it smoothly, taking a sip of the wine that stood straight in front of his plate._

_.:._

_"_I forgot," he whispered. Cal did forget. He totally forgot that they were a couple. Them ever being together was so unreal to him that he totally forgot.

"Not here, Thomas," she said sternly, shaking her head and walking to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."

"Rachel. Men are falling all over you... I can't have a little joy myself?" Cal stood up and walked towards her. "This isn't fair."

"We are _married!_ And you ran after some other woman...! Marriage is sort of a binding thing!" The truth was, she was jealous of the way Annalisse caught his attention and she could even do it when she was 'married' to him.

He wanted to say 'Gill'. He wanted to say something more than Rachel and something that would comfort her. Make her understand that he didn't want to make her uncomfortable with the whole marriage thing. But jealousy? That caught him off guard. "Listen..." he whispered, but before he could keep talking, there was a loud pounding at the door.

"Who is it?" Cal called out.

"Carl. Open up."

Carl rarely came to their actual room.

"What?" Gillian asked when she opened the door.

"I need to talk to Thomas. Right now."

Cal looked up from the blanket that he had busied himself folding and frowned. "Where?"

"Come with me."

.:.

_"You were talking to Annalisse," one especially attractive woman pointed out. She had an outfit that would throw him out of his seat if he was staring at Gillian in it. But it was appealing on her. Not to him at least. She was seductively pushing her chest out and slowly eating a strawberry. He wants to laugh at her and tell her it was the oldest trick in the book, but decided against it. He needed information on Annalisse._

_She had been at the table moments before, but something had pushed her away. _

_"Yes I was," he agreed, smiling back and carefully removing his coat. "Is it hot in here?"_

_Another woman smiled and whispered, "Now that you're here."_

_He pretended to not hear it and looked over at Gillian. Truth be told, Annalisse was super sexy, but not his kind of woman. He wanted to be back at the hotel with Gillian, but knew that when they got there she was going to fake a fight or something to remove him from the bed. "Stay away from her," the first woman almost hissed._

_"Why? She's a beautiful woman..." He turned slightly to get a good view of her backside. Letting a small whistle escape his lips, he knew he had gotten to them._

_"That's Carl's girlfriend."_

_"Is it now?"_

_"Yeah. He'll kill you. Literally."_

_"Maybe you just want some of me for yourself." Gillian had walked over to the table and caught the last line, feeling the jealousy tug away at her._

_"Maybe I do," said the second._

_Cal hadn't noticed Gillian's appearance, but found himself saying, "Sorry ladies, but I'm married to..." He turned around to find Gillian, but smiled widely when she was right behind him. "To this lovely lady."_

_Gillian smiled and took his hand. "We better be going."_

_"Why? I was just getting started here."_

_She frowned and pushed him away from the table. "Bye ladies."_

_Snarling in her general direction, the girls started talking about what they would do if they got their hands on Cal, which only made Gillian more frantic to leave. "Thomas!"_

_Cal, totally forgetting that was his name, completely ignored her, holding Gillian's hand. He quietly made small talk with the beautiful woman beside him and bobbed his head slightly._

.:.

"We're going to send your wife on a... special mission," Carl announced once they were far away from Gillian.

Cal frowned and asked, "Why kind of special mission?"

"Well, there's this guy and we really want him as a customer, but things are working to well. We want Rachel to get in there and 'persuade' him." Carl smiled and nodded, hoping that Cal got what he was saying.

Cal played dumb and asked, "Persuade him how?"

"You know how girls work. I don't want to go into detail. We need this customer. His name is Jack Stringer. She'll be perfect. She's hot, she's kinky..."

Cal drifted off, realizing that she was totally kinky. When she was around Carl at least. Carl liked to be around that kind of woman, but Cal was now regretting her decision to do it. Had Ben told her to? Now he realized that she was going to have to pay for her actions but turning some guy on so he would by drugs from them. He wanted to leave. He wanted to be done with this. He didn't want Gillian being forced into things like this.

"Why are you telling me?"

"You have two more days with her. Then she's leaving for a while to get this guy in our hands." Carl stood up and said, "Do something special. She'll be falling over some guy in a matter of 48 hours. Don't waste your time."

"Thanks... for, uh, letting me know," Cal whispered, standing up as well and running a hand through his hair.

Carl nodded and was gone.

.:.

_Annalisse had soft hands. Hands that wondered over his chest and to just the rim of his jeans. He knew it was wrong and he knew that Gillian would get mad at him and that Rachel would need to as well. If Carl found out, he would be totally pissed, but standing here with a half naked and too sexy to describe Annalisse was too much for him to just say no._

_Her lips and tongue played around just below his ear and he shivered with every touch. "God, Annalisse," he moaned when lifted her knee to just between his legs. "You're such a cock tease," he said, chuckling slightly._

_"Sh..." she whispered, nibbling slightly on his ear lobe. _

_He took in a deep, shaky breath and looked down at her back at the only thing keeping her from completely revealing herself. A little clip. He could easily put his hands there and take her red, lacy bra off, but decided that he wanted her to make the first move. And she did soon enough, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down slowly so they would rub him in all the right places. She earned herself a straggled groan from his lips and could feel the sweat on his chest. "Damn, it's really hot in here," he whispered._

.:.

He stared at Gillian who was staring at him expectantly from the bed. She had her legs crossed in front of her and her arms folded over her chest. Not in an angry way, but in the way that she had nothing else to do with them. "Well...?"

He crawled onto the bed beside her and took one of her hands. She let him do it without hesitation and smiled at him. Now - having her scoot over slightly into his arm - was when he actually regretted what he did with Annalisse. This was probably his only chance to have Gillian willingly be with him. He needed to take advantage of that. And now, thinking about Annalisse, just made him feel gross and dirty. "I'm really sorry about Annalisse."

"That's old news..." she whispered, but she obviously sounded hurt. It was weird, because they weren't actually a couple.

Maybe they were.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you SO much for all of the reviews and alerts and favorites. You readers really made my day! I hope this lived up to your expectations!


	3. Important Information

"What do you want?"

"I want you to get us out of here! They're planning on sending Gill on some prostitute mission and I can't let that happen!" Cal insisted angrily.

Ben paced through the lab, looking at Eli and Ria for help in the situation, but they both shook their heads, not wanting to go head to head with Dr. Lightman. "Listen, Lightman. I can't just yank you out."

"Yeah, actually you can," Cal said harshly.

"If we pull you out, Carl and his men will instantly start looking for you, and there's no saying what will happen if they catch up to you."

"Wouldn't that be better? Lead them right back to The Lightman Group!" Cal smiled triumphantly, but Ben didn't see it and he didn't need to.

"No. I'm not putting you in anymore danger."

"You're already putting me in danger by allowing them to make Gill do this!"

"How is that hurting you?"

"If someone sexual abuses her... I'm cracking skulls," Cal elucidated.

Ben nodded in understanding and then whispered, "She's not going to admit to something as vulgar as that."

"Don't underestimate my abilities, Reynolds. Shouldn't we stop now?"

"Yeah, it's dangerous for us to talk. I'll figure out what I can, alright?"

"That's the best I'm gonna get, yeah?" Cal asked, leaning against the cold brick wall.

"Yeah."

"Wait... what's going on there?" he asked before Ben could hang up.

"We've gotten four men, thanks to you." Cal could hear the smile behind his voice. "It's looking like three weeks was a bit of an underestimation."

"I'm sorry... what did you just say?"

"Two months possibly."

Cal's heart dropped. "I haven't even _talked _to my daughter in two and a half weeks!" Cal practically yelled.

"Quiet! We don't want to risk them finding out about these phone calls and track them back to her. It's the best I can do!" Ben tried to lighten things up, but it didn't help.

"I can't be here for six more weeks..." he whispered.

"No... Two _more _months," Ben clarified.

"Ben. We need to get out of here! We can't stay here forever!"

"You won't! Undercover cases take a long time Lightman."

Loker stared at Torres and leaned back in his chair. "He's taking it hard this time."

Ria nodded in agreement and picked up the phone. "Listen, Dr. Lightman. We want you back here. It's hard to deal with the bastards who want their money. But we're making it without you. Try to make it without us, please?"

Cal tightened his jaw, angry that his protegee was managing to calm him down. He didn't like that.

.:.

_Cal stood in an ironed suit and a nice red tie with Gillian standing beside him, watching carefully. _

_"How much is this?"_

_"50 grams," Isaac said. Isaac was the most recent man that Cal and Gillian were trying to get rid of. He was annoying, so this was easier than some of the men that were nice and easier to befriend._

_"That's all?"_

_"Take it or leave it," Isaac said angrily._

_"Everyone down! FBI!" _

_At first, Cal had forced Gill to the floor so she wasn't shot or anything, but the FBI agents that took over the deals had gotten to know them and recognize them, so it was pointless to take cover._

_"Thanks, guys," Jacob - one of the more well-known agents - said with a smile. "Eight more."_

_"Yup," Cal said. "Put your frantic face on," he ordered Gillian._

_She did as she was told and they were soon in Carl's presence. "It happened again," Gillian whispered, crying._

_Carl was a sucker for criers. Every time she would break down and he would do everything in his reach to make her happy, which somehow ended with him saying, "Just an unlucky streak. It's alright."_

_She would smile, wipe her eyes and leave with Cal._

_.:._

"Where were you? I've been looking everywhere!" Gillian said frantically when he entered the hotel room.

He smiled, happy that she had worried, and then said, "Went out for a smoke. I thought I told you."

He had information. Or he had at least talked to Ben. That was the code for when they had contacted the outside. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? I stood outside and smoked a cigarette." He was telling her that now was not the time to discuss this.

She needed to know. She hadn't talked to Ben or anyone since a week ago at least. There was only one was to go about finding things out and she decided it was completely necessary.

Cal had taken a seat on the bed, untying both of his shoes and kicking them off. He then loosened his tie and undid a couple buttons. He was totally taken back when she crawled onto his lap and straddled him around the waist. "I've missed this," she whispered in a low voice.

He squirmed slightly, trying to hide his wanting, because this was an act and if she felt the erection it would throw her off guard and ruin everything. "C'mere," he whispered, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer until her lips were pressed to his jaw, lining it with kisses. He grabbed a remote and turned the radio on - as they usually would.

"What happened?" she asked again between heavy breaths.

Anyone watching this on camera would think she was whispering something about how much she loved him or how much she wished they were home. No one would suspect anything actually meaningful and no one would be able to hear with the music.

"We've gotten four people so far... eight more," he replied, unzipping the hoodie that she had on and throwing it to the floor.

She pushed the coat from his shoulders and pressed her lips to his.

It had been an awkward interaction at first, neither of them knowing how far was too far or how far wasn't far enough for the cameras. But after a few times of them secretly trading important information - and Gillian's longing for a certain accent - they became comfortable and found themselves wanting it, even when there was nothing to be shared.

They seemed to move farther every time. At first, it was just a couple minutes of cuddling, muttering words of important information. The second time, was a kiss with 'passionate' words against the wall. The third time, it was on a small couch and they made out much like they had on a case. She would slip words into his ear and he would do the same.

Now they found themselves on a bed and it was hard to control themselves. "What else?" She desperately wanted information and Cal desperately wanted to give her more than just that. Satisfaction was high on that list.

Tonight was the first time any layer of clothing had been removed and it surprised her, but excited her at the same time. This whole undercover thing excited her - and Cal kept things safe - but she was even more excited by the idea of being 'forced' to be more intimate with Cal, but the truth was that neither of them minded it.

His hands ran up into her t-shirt and he took hold of the bare skin of her hips and she jumped slightly, unfamiliar, but quickly finding herself enjoying the touch. She began unbuttoning his shirt and leaned close so he could spill it.

"Ben says... three weeks wasn't enough... and two more months is a high possibility." He could barely spit out the words, feeling her soft hands trail down his chest was almost too much. She stiffened and stopped moving.

"No..." she muttered against his now bare chest. This would make her uncomfortable, but he'd come out of the shower half naked too many times for it to even phase her.

"Sorry, love." He took her face and pressed their lips together, the first kiss they'd shared in a long time. The simple kiss soon turned into a passionate filled expression of love and he rolled over, positioning himself on top so things weren't as uncomfortable for 'down there'.

A moan escaped her lips and her cheeks immediately flushed a bright pink. That was definitely not an act. That was definitely something that Cal had elicited himself. "Anything else?" she asked, but she assumed it was over.

_You're gonna have to go turn some guy on so he'll buy our drugs, _Cal thought. "Nah, that's all."

She gave him one last longing kiss and pulled away slowly, shivering at the feeling of his teeth lightly tugging on her lower lip. "Stop," she begged, feeling her body give in to the intimate pleasure she hadn't received in a while.

He wanted to push forward, to send her over the top to where she couldn't stop. He wanted to so much and - apart from never seeing Emily - he was loving this case because Gillian showed just as much affection as he did and she couldn't be stolen from some bastard that didn't know how to treat her right.

He placed a sweet, sucking kiss at the hollow of her neck and then backed away, falling beside her on the bed. "Some TV, then?"

"Sure," she mumbled, barely able to speak.

.:.

_They shared secret glances. Secret glances that Cal knew would get them in loads of trouble if Carl ever noticed them. Annalisse had told him that he was far better than Carl in bed and that - of course - made him puff up with pride and want to continue to please her._

_At a special dinner one night, in which Gillian had dressed up beautifully, Cal couldn't keep his eyes of his 'wife'. She was so beautiful he could feel himself tighten in temptation. "You'll look beautiful tonight, love," he said, eagerly wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close._

_She smiled triumphantly, happy to finally peel his eyes form Annalisse. It was no longer jealously that made her hate the relationship. It was the fear that Carl would find out and Cal would hurt himself. That totally terrified her. Over the last week or so, she'd learned how much Carl needed to be on top and in control. If he found out that one of his men was having an affair - and with his girlfriend, no less - he would be angrier than anyone knew how to react to._

_Tonight became a problem, a very big problem. _

_Cal's attention was on Gillian. Annalisse was lacking the attention that she thrived. Gillian was lost in Cal's eyes. Carl was worried about Annalisse's anger. And that's when it all spilled out._

_"Quit ignoring me!" she called out to Cal in desperation._

_He heard her, was tempted to ignore her more, but decided he was totally screwed if he didn't look at her. "What are you talking about?"_

_"All you can do is stare at _her! _Stop!"_

_"I can hardly help it. She's my wife for goodness sakes."_

_Gillian smiled and nodded. "It's true. We're married."_

_"What are you talking about, Annalisse?" Carl asked, furrowing his brow in confusion._

* * *

><p>AN: You guys are so great! I hope the story isn't losing any SPUNK. Thank you SO much for reading and please leave reviews! I love them so much!


	4. Maybe

_"Tell him," Cal whispered in her ear._

_"Tell him what?" Gillian asked, frowning slightly._

_"Tell him about Annalisse and I. Act like a brokenhearted spouse, alright? Tell him."_

_"He's going to hurt you," she complained, taking his hand and pulling him closer. "I can't do that..."_

_"Gill. Do it. He's gonna know that you knew about it and you'll get hurt too. Do it right now." He pushed her forward._

_"Carl..." Gillian whispered._

_"What?" he asked angrily, looking at her._

_"They... they cheated on us."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"I can see it on their faces!" she insisted. "Why else would she get mad at him for ignoring her?" She turned to Cal, gave him a sad look, and then cried, "You bastard! Why would you do this?"_

_Before he could answer, she brought her hand to his face in an even, and painful sounding, slap. He blinked back in surprise and looked at Carl. "Listen, man..."_

_The second he heard Cal try to explain what had happened, he had pushed his girlfriend away, given Gillian a sympathetic look and grabbed Cal by the collar of his shirt. "You're gonna regret this."_

_.:._

Tomorrow she would be leaving for the under-undercover case. He was aching for something more than just a kiss or some little touching. Last night made him crave the smooth skin of her waist, but he wasn't sure if he would ever even touch that again.

She stared at him from her place on the bed, still curled up in his arms, and smiled. "What's on the schedule for today."

"Carl said we could stay here."

"Why?" She was surprised by the sudden act of kindness.

But Cal knew it wasn't sudden. She'd be leaving for at least a week tomorrow and he wanted to give Cal time with his wife. "Uhm..."

"You know something that I don't..." she whispered in realization. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing, Rachel. Really."

"I don't believe you," she said simply. She backed away and crossed her arms over her chest. "Spill it."

"Well... Carl's sending you undercover... to get a customer."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, smiling.

Cal cleared his throat and bit his lip. "The thing is that this guy... likes women... I guess you could say."

"You guys want me to 'persuade' him into this?"

"Essentially... yes." He grimaced and made a move to grab her around the waist. She already had terror and sadness and anger all over her face and she was slowly backing further and further away.

"No. Don't touch me," she whispered painfully, pushing his hands away.

.:.

_She cried when it happened. The tears streamed down her cheeks as Cal fell to the floor of the room, coughing and moaning as Carl sent his shoes into his stomach. He would look up at her with sadness and regret. He knew he shouldn't have done it. These were the consequences, but Gillian still wished she didn't have to play the angry spouse. She wanted to help him._

_"Please, stop!" Cal asked, covering his abdomen with his arms._

_"I should kill you right now!" Carl yelled._

_Her breath hitched and she shook her head. "No, don't kill him..."_

_Annalisse stared down at the breaking Cal, but made no attempt to help him. She didn't want to stop this. She was happy with her boyfriend._

_.:._

_"Find out," Carl said, patting Cal's back and leaving the small room. He was soon replaced by Annalisse and she stared at him, uninterested and obviously bored. She was wearing a dress that was too tight and too low cut for Cal's comfort, but he took a deep breath and sat down slowly._

_"What's with you and Carl?"_

_She flashed surprise and then took a seat as well. "What about Carl and me?" she asked, crossing her legs at the knees and lightly placing her hands in her lap. _

_"He thinks you two are drifting apart..." Cal said, tightening his jaw and squirming slightly to find a more comfortable position. He leaned forward to fix his blazer which had become folded up behind him and said, "He thinks you've got other men on your mind." He winked quickly and wasn't sure if she had seen it._

_Annalisse stared at him momentarily, subconsciously licking her lips. Her eyes darkened and she rolled her shoulders, trying to shake the arousal that had found her and started bubbling up deep inside her stomach. "That's ridiculous."_

_"That's what I said!" he exclaimed with a smile. "You'd never cheat on him... right?"_

_"Right," she whispered, staring at his lips._

_"Listen, Annalisse. He just want me to talk to you about this whole... cheating thing and wanted me to make sure that you weren't cheating him and that you were happy with the relation-"_

_His voice was cut off by the feel of her lips on his and her hands wondering down to where they both knew they shouldn't be. Rather than stopping her and telling her it was inappropriate, his more manly instincts told him to get what he wanted and then run back to Gillian. _

_His shirt was off in a matter of seconds and he was reaching behind her to turn the lock on the door. "Geez, Anna..." he moaned when his jeans were pushed to the floor. _

_Deciding that it was more than dangerous to have full on sex right here in a small interrogation room, he pleased her enough to get things moving and left before she could fall over the edge._

_"Don't stop..." she begged as he pulled his jeans back up._

_"I don't wanna get you pregnant, love," he whispered into her ear._

_He realized the mistake the second it rolled of his lips. His British accent had made it's appearance and now she knew. She knew he was British. Or maybe she would just think he was weird. Maybe she wouldn't ask._

_"Love? Where'd the British act come from?" she asked, frowning. "Not that I mind it of course..." Her index finger trailed up his thigh and he shivered._

_"Stop. Carl's gonna find out. We can't keep going..."_

_.:._

"How long were you going to wait?" she yelled at him. "Until they were shipping me off to go seduce some man I've never met? Thomas!" she cried angrily. "I'm not doing this!"

"Rachel, it's for Carl. He needs this guy!" Cal got off the bed as well and grabbed her shoulders. "It's going to be alright..."

"What if... what if he... a-abuses me or something?" She was genuinely terrified of what might happen to her and didn't want to do it.

"I'm gonna kill him." There was truth behind his words, and she immediately felt better, apart from the seduction, she felt safe.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted as much time as possible with happy, calm Rachel before you were busy worrying about what was coming tomorrow..."

"So I'm leaving tomorrow?" she asked.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I don't want you to go. You know that I don't. But it's not my choice."

.:.

_Once he had escaped the small room, he punched a wall, bringing pain to his knuckle and heart. "What the hell am I thinking?" he yelled angry. There were no promises, but he didn't think anyone was around._

_He had Gillian waiting for him back in a hotel room and he - being the douche bag that he was - just needed a quickie before he could return to her._

_When he finally arrived back at the hotel, he felt extremely dirty and took a shower._

_"I know where you were..." she told him truthfully. She had to be careful with what she said in front of the cameras, but she knew. He was with Annalisse doing something that he shouldn't have been._

_.:._

_"Gillian, I love you," he slipped in as she laid small, sweet kisses on just below his ear._

_She thought he meant to say Rachel. Rachel. Of course he didn't love _her. _That would be ridiculous. "You mean Rachel?" she attempted to clarify, shivering slightly when he grabbed her thighs and pulled her around his waist._

_"No. Gillian... I love _you."

_"Cal, that's ridiculous."_

_"I love you. It's taken me fake making out with you to realize it... enough to tell you. But I do. And I want you so bad... it hurts," he whispered softly against her hair._

_She pushed away from him and turned around, running a hand through the side of her hair. Taking his hand, she dragged him outside and to the alley beside the hotel. They had already checked for cameras and there was nothing._

_She was pissed with him. Totally frustrated and had no idea what to do. Why the hell would he tell her that? Even if it was true, there was no way they could do anything about it right now. "One of us could die on this case..." she hissed._

_Neither of them had been brave enough to point that truth out, but she finally did. She was using it against him! Telling him to not love her, because of them could die? _

_He swallowed and said, "I love you... I do."_

_"Stop. Right now. I... I don't want to hear that right now!" she cried angrily. "Cal, I can't deal with this... You are being completely irresponsible! Don't tell me that! You don't love me! I'm the only one you've kissed in three weeks... so you've decided that you want me!"_

_"That's no true, Gill!" he insisted. "Hear me out... alright, darling?"_

_She almost melted at the sound of his accent returning. She wasn't sure why he had held it out even out of cameras range, but it was back and she'd missed it so much._

_.:._

"What do you think?"

Cal looked up from the newspaper that he was reading, the only thing he could trust in this messed up couple of months. "Whoa..." he was barely able to whisper. "What's.. the, uh... occasion?" He felt himself stumbling over words and knew that she was smiling somewhere deep inside.

Gillian spun slightly, showing off her backside in that tiny black dress. "Carl invited us to dinner before I had to leave..." She stopped once she was totally facing him against and took a deep breath. "What do you think?" she repeated.

"I think... well..." He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but he didn't want her to think it was any less sexy than it really was. "It's hard to explain," he tried, but he knew she wasn't having it.

"Every detail, Thomas. Tell me exactly what you think. Does it make my butt look big?" she joked.

"Every detail?" She nodded in confirmation. This wasn't just role playing. Gillian seriously wanted to know. He cleared his throat and said, "It's super sexy. It's so fuckin' short... I mean... look at your legs!"

She blushed and bowed her head.

"Seriously, Rachel. It makes your legs look crazy long and your... well..." He waved a hand towards her chest and shook his head in a weird way, insinuating that he had no idea how to explain what it did for her.

"I'll take that little head nod as something good?"

"Definitely." He jumped off the bed and placed both hands on her waist, pushing her against the wall. "Gimme a kiss."

She obeyed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer - and allowed him to make the first move.

And he did, leaning forward and pressing his moist lips to her, immediately embracing her flavor and warmth. The weird part was, that she kissed him back just as fully. Near the beginning of the case, she didn't put much effort in. She did the least possible, making it believable, but nothing like how she would kiss him if she were really in love. But now the depth of her kiss, the passion, was much more than he'd experienced and it was almost too much.

He wasn't sure what had done it, what had pushed her to want to kiss him back like this, but he was certainly enjoying it.

Maybe she had thought about their conversation that night in the alley. Maybe she was considering how he felt for her... Maybe. Just maybe.

When he finally pulled away from her, barely able to breath, she let out a small whimper of disappointment - spreading a smile across his face. He just stared at her, trying to soak up every emotion on her face.

She didn't look back, she just pushed forward, moving into the kiss again.

.:.

Cal had managed to get dressed in something more suitable between the sexy moments, and almost found himself undressing Gillian, but they had to make it to dinner on time. So she helped him straighten his tie and they ended up making out in the taxi. "Thomas..." she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked, sitting back slightly, but she grabbed his shoulders and brought him closer.

"I've been thinking... About that night... where you said you love me..."

She'd been thinking about it _so damn _much. She hadn't been able to get it out of her head, but she decided that she loved him too. The looks he gave her on this case - the loving were ones - were just stronger versions of the ones she saw everyday at home. She was ready for him.

By the time they were eating, he continued to send her secret looks of what was bound to happen when they got home, and she certainly reciprocated, wanting this just as much as him.

He stared at her all night, admiring the beautiful, sexy, revealing dress before him. He wanted to get her home so bad. So much.

After dessert, of course, she walked over and bent down just beside his ear and whispered - in a low, lust filled voice, "Let's go back to the hotel."

He almost flipped around and shagged her right there, but controlled himself and stood up. "Yeah," he breathed. "Let's."

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapters M! Hehe. What could that possibly mean? Not a strong M, because I'm not good at that kind of stuff... so let me know what you think!


	5. You're Leaving

Cal yanked her into the hotel room, and she pulled his shirt over his head, running her hands over the muscles of his chest - mustering a shiver and a low moan from his sweet lips, which she soon found and took advantage of.

He kissed back and ran his hands up her thighs, pulling her little black dress along with it. "Damn, Gill..." he whispered against her neck as she kissed right below his ear.

Although things became heated quickly, their intentions didn't last long. The loud thump at the door managed to interrupt Gillian's kissing and Cal's groping.

"What?" Cal growled angrily.

"Get out! Rachel needs to leave _right now!" _His head shot up from it's place near her neck and he shook his head.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." he whispered more for himself. "Why?"

"My guy that needs convincing it leaving down in five days! She needs time!"

Cal reluctantly let go of Gillian's waist and walked to the door - ignoring the fact that he was shirtless and his belt was unbuckled - and yanked it open. "You bastard..." he whispered before stepping back and letting Carl in. He turned around to see that Gillian was totally pulled together, and if Cal hadn't been looking so... rustled, no one would have known what they were doing just moments before.

"Bags packed?" asked Carl hurriedly.

She looked confused, worried, and totally disgruntled, not to mention absolutely turned on. She managed to nod her head slowly, looking over at Cal who still hadn't managed to slow his breathing. His hair was crazy, and she could see where she had had her fingers, knotting them in his smooth locks. Sighing, she slipped from the bed and gave him a look of pity. An apology. She wanted this so much. She wished he could read her face, but his reading ability was currently fogged with deep emotions of his own.

"Get your bag. You're leaving."

Cal walked to the closet and yanked her large bag, mumbling under his breath about how much crap she had. "Want me to take it out?" he asked hopefully.

"No. We don't want him to risk seeing you."

"What's his name?"

"Jacob Mali."

Cal nodded and made a mental note to look him up later.

"We need to go..." Carl pushed impatiently.

Gillian gave Cal a quick look and stepped towards him, pressing her lips to his in a longing, lasting, passionate kiss that he savored hours after they shared it. "Goodbye, love." It was amazing that even _she _had heard it, so there were no worries to Carl hearing his accent escape.

.:.

_She tapped her fingers on his desk impatiently, nervously bouncing her leg, whistling some odd tune, and looking around the room like she was paranoid. She was shivered, but it was far from cold in his heated office and she kept chewing on her finger nails between whistles._

_"What?" Cal asked, stepping into his office and staring at his daughter. He was wearing dark blue jeans - as usual - and a black polo shirt that he knew Gillian liked. It tended to show his biceps if he was picking something up or writing._

_ She stood up immediately at his voice and shook her head. "I heard, and you can't do it! And you definitely can't drag Gillian behind you!" Emily cried. "You can't. I won't let you."_

_"Slow down," he ordered, taking her shoulders and pushing her back into the chair. "What are you talking about, love?"_

_"Don't try to soften the mood by calling me 'love'! You can't do it!"_

_"Em! What are you talking about?" he asked quickly cutting her off before she could continue to angrily rant without him knowing why she was in the first place. "Tell me what's going on..." he said soothingly._

_"The drugs case. You can't!"_

_"Stop yelling 'you can't' and say something meaningful!" _

_That shut her up until she thought what she was thinking through and nodded. "Right. Well Loker and Ria were talking about it when they walked by the office... about it being dangerous and you two pretending to be married - which I'm not against, of course - and the fact that you'd be around drugs... and guns... and mean people that might not trust you!" Her voice got louder as she went on until it was a desperate cry._

_Cal pursed his lips, thinking about this, and then finally said, "Sorry love. I can't just _not _do it. I'm not allowed."_

_"Dad. Seriously. Tell them you can't do it. Tell them you have a daughter to keep in mind... anything!" She stood back up and stared into his eyes. "Dad. Seriously."_

_"If I don't go... Loker's gonna go. Do you want Gillian to have to pretend _Loker _is her husband?" He chuckled and took a deep breath before staring back, waiting for her to respond._

_"What if something happens to Gillian? She can't go either!"_

_"Hm...?"_

_They both whipped around to Gillian and Cal gave her a nervous smile. "Help me out here, darling..."_

_"What's going on?" she asked. She was wearing a light purple dress that Cal had never seen before. And it fit her nicely, he noted with a slight licking of his lips._

_"Emily heard about the case... she doesn't want us going." He gave Emily an exasperated look, but she just shook her head, hoping for Gillian to agree with her problem._

_"We have to go Em... it's in the job description. I mean, if we-"_

_"Don't tell me that! This is dangerous for both of you! Dad! You're the boss! Do something!"_

_.:._

"What the hell happened?" Ben asked impatiently.

"Are you always impatient?" Cal asked.

"She's not with you. Where is she?"

"They came last night and just snatched her up. Said she had to leave right then because the guy had gotten here or something..." Cal whispered, leaning against the wall and playing with a loose thread at the bottom of his t-shirt. "I didn't know what to do..."

"Dammit. We don't have any eyes on her, Lightman!" Ben insisted angrily.

"What was I supposed to do?" he yelled suddenly. "I didn't want her to leave either... I was even more devastated when they took her before we could - nevermind." He tightened his jaw and said, "I just wanted to let you know that she's gone. And I guess you already knew. So this conversation is pointless."

"Alright. Get in there. Call me every chance you get with information on Gillian."

"Alright, bye."

.:.

_Cal chuckled and threw his legs up onto the back of the seat in front of him. "We'll be there soon, love."_

_Gillian's laugh soon died out and she stared at the floor, nervous, and scared. "Cal..." She didn't need to speak anymore to say what she felt. He knew exactly what she was saying and he found himself wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. It wasn't exactly an awkward position, just unexpected, but she soon molded against him and sighed heavily._

_"It'll be alright... I'll be there the whole time." She nodded against him and he rubbed small circles on her right shoulder, taking deep breath and saying 'shhh' every couple seconds._

_It was amazing how he managed to make her feel so warm and safe when he was usually the reckless one that terrified her. "Thanks Cal..." she whispered putting her arms around his waist and squeezing. "I'm sorry I'm being such a wimp... I'm just scared."_

_"It's alright, darling. Don't worry about it." _

_She sat up and smiled at him. "So... are you ready to be my fake husband?" _

_He chuckled and shrugged. "I dunno... you seem like quite the hard wife. I hope you can make some damn good sandwiches."_

_She laughed, bringing in the chance to be happy and not scared._

_.:._

"I'm done!" Cal said, walking back into the hotel. He had told them that he needed some time to think after 'Rachel' left and so now he alright theoretically.

"Can we talk?" Carl asked, walking towards Cal with an angry look.

"Uhm... Yeah." He smiled nervously and walked further into the hotel room. "What's up?"

Some guy that Cal hadn't seen before came from behind him and threw his arm around Cal's neck, pulling him against his chest and tightening his arm around his neck.

"Whoa-" Cal barely strangled out before grabbing the man's arm and trying to remove it.

"We need to talk," Carl hissed in his face, sending his fist to Cal's ribs.

* * *

><p>AN: Soprry for the lack of M... I just wasn't feeling it. And sorry for the late update! I started reading a story on here and then went to the next one and the next one! And lack of inspiration, but now I have an idea... soooo... It's all good! Thanks for stickin with me!


	6. A Brother?

"Why hello pretty lady..."

Gillian hid her remorse as she took the man's hand. He had a British voice that was all too familiar and it immediately made her uncomfortable and anxious. "Hi," she whispered, noting that his hands were extremely smooth.

"So you work for Carl, do you?" he asked, straightening up and hiding his hands in his pockets.

She momentarily stared at the placement of his hands, at the way he was standing, at the impeccable similarities to Cal. She cleared her throat, straightened out her thoughts, and said strongly, "Yes... Well, sort of."

"Wanna explain that, love?"

Oh, it disgusted her. From anybody but Cal, she just felt sick hearing the words directed to her. It reminded her of a fight with Alec. When he thought that she was cheating on him with Cal.

.:.

_"We are just friends!" she cried, desperate for him to listen and believe her._

_Alec stared back, his eyes filled with anger, his hand beside a half empty bottle of vodka, and his other hand reaching out to grab her. "You little bitch... You think I can't see it? I don't have to be a fuckin' expert to see that you love him! What is it about him?"_

_"Alec.. please stop!" She pushed his hand away and walked around the island in the kitchen, putting it between them. "Please."_

_"Don't act like some little innocent..." His voice trailed off into what he didn't know what to say. He was angry. He was drunk. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted Cal to be dead. "Why do you love him so much?"_

_"I don't. Alec, I do not love him! I love you and he... he means nothing to me, Alec!" Tears were openly streaming down her face and she knew this wasn't right. She should be mad at him. That is what Cal would tell her. In their relationship - the drugs, the 'sponsor', the late nights home - she should be the mad one. He should be the one begging for forgiveness and a warm house to sleep in. _

_"Is it his British accent?" She shook her head, but he had already begun. His voice mimicked Cal's beautiful accent, but he twisted and mutilated it into something she would never want to hear. "Is that what you like, love? Darling?" he asked, stepping towards her. "You like that, yeah? What the bloody hell attracts you?" _

_"Stop," she whispered, falling against the wall with an exasperated sigh._

_"Stop what?" _

_She could imagine Cal saying that while he placed his hands on her hips and breathed against her neck. She pushed the thoughts away and stepped towards him. "If you think I love him because of his accent... You're not even in the right ballpark! Hell, you're not even in the same damn sport!" She laughed and him and pointed towards the door._

_He stared at her. She had just admitted that she loved Cal. "Gillian." The 'accent' was gone._

_"Get out. Go run after your drugs and other women. I don't need you here."_

_"There's no one but you..." he whispered, taking her arm in a comforting gesture that felt like some type of assault to her._

_"Too many times you tell me that Alec..."_

_.:._

Of course, he ended back up in her bed that night. Because he was a sweet talking son of a bitch that she needed.

"I just want to talk, Thomas," Carl hissed against Cal's bloodied nose.

"What'd I do?" Cal moaned, shifting slightly so his hands that were handcuffed behind his back weren't so uncomfortable. His wrists were bloody as well and he could feel the moisture - and the pain - if he moved his hands at all.

"Hmm... Let's just list of the things that you made me think I had... but I didn't really. Shall we?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Annalisse leaned against the wall, staring at him angrily. She had done something. She had done something and she was happy about it. Something to put him in this situation.

"What'd you do?" Cal asked her.

"Why hide that nice accent of yours?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and smiling.

"You... bitch." That earned him a kick to the side of his head and he drifted out of consciousness.

.:.

"What the hell is going on?" Ben yelled, throwing the door open as he walked into the lab. It slammed against a shelf, knocking some computer equipment down and Eli cursed under his breath. "Why don't we have eyes on him anymore?"

"They brought him somewhere low!" Loker informed him. "We only had cameras on the top and middle floor. We didn't even know there was a basement..."

"How the hell did you not know that? I thought we had a whole layout of the house!"

"No, we did! It must be a cellar of something." Eli shrugged and dropped back to his seat, typing something crazily.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked, catching his breath. He acknowledges Ria's presence with a nod and took a deep breath. "Why did we send the best people here out?"

"Thanks." Eli and Ria mumbled sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

"I'm trying to hack into their computer system..."

"How are you going to do that?"

"They have computers in there... we know that. Which means that their leading back somewhere for some guy to watch them. Now shush... I can't concentrate."

Ben took a deep, shaky breath and sat down. "Do it fast."

"Well I'm not gonna do it slow..."

.:.

"Why don't you tell me why you're really here, darling?" Jacob asked with a little wink.

Now she wanted to puke. She had to admit though, he was lean, attractive, and his accent reminded her of Cal. And in all honesty, if someone was reminding her of Cal, he would be much easier to seduce. "Why am I here...?" She was wasting time, trying to figure out the reason she was there, or a reason that she could explain without him getting angry. Truth be told, he probably wouldn't care if she was there to seduce him.

"Yeah. Why are you really here? Carl sent ya... I know that... but why?" He leaned against the car that he'd gotten out of a while ago and smiled, just barely showing his teeth that were surprisingly perfect.

"Uhm... Well. We really want you to come to us..."

"We?" he asked, taking a step towards her. "As in you and Carl? Or are there more?"

"Well... there is Thomas, and there's-"

"Thomas? Who's that?"

"No one. J-Just one of the other guys." She smiled nervously and brushed the question away.

"Why'd you say his name first?" he questioned, rolling his shoulders and taking a deep breath.

Now the resemblance to Cal was uncanny and she was definitely feeling weird. He even _looked _like Cal. She decided it was time to get some information out of him. "Why did you turn to drugs?"

"Changing the subject...?"

"Answer the question please..."

He sighed heavily and said, "I'm not going to start telling loads of personal shit."

"Why not?" she asked, sending a smile his way.

"I don't do that. I just met you today, love. And no matter how sexy you are... I'm not spilling everything I've ever felt."

"Did your mother commit suicide?" she asked, keeping a close eye on his facial expressions.

Surprise. Regret. Anger. Sadness. That was a yes. "How the bloody hell did you know that?"

.:.

"What's your real name?" Carl asked when Cal finally came to.

"It's Thomas..." Cal mumbled, keeping his American accent with him. "I have no idea what you two are talking about!"

Annalisse bent down beside him and smiled. "Just let him know... You're British. I know that much."

"I'm British? Where the hell did you get that idea?" He condescending tone was starting to reverse what she thought.

"You... the British accent. You called me 'love'!" she reminded him.

"I have no clue what you're going on about..." He chuckled slightly, making her feel even more stupid.

"Annalisse. I need to talk to you." Carl grabbed her arm and pulled her away, but Cal could still hear them as well as everyone else in the room. "I can't be beating the shit out of one of my guys unless the information you give me is completely accurate!"

Cal coughed slightly, and looked up at one of the men in the room. "Could you like... untie me?"

"Shut up."

"Right."

"Carl! I swear!"

"Annalisse... just stop." Carl sighed heavily and it sounded more like a growl. "Thomas. I am so sorry... I thought... We thought... I can't explain how sorry I am for doing this to you."

"No, no, no, I totally get it. You gotta make sure your team is true. I understand that completely." Cal smiled and stood up once he was finally untied.

"It won't happen again."

"If you get more suspicions... just don't knock me out." He chuckled and patted Carl's shoulder. "It's alright. I understand. Is there anyway I can contact Rachel?"

"Yeah, we gave her a phone." Carl pressed his hand on Cal's back, motioning for him to walk forward until they came into a room that looked like some type of security room. It had computer screens - that showed what cameras were seeing - covering a whole wall and a desk with at least five chair around it.

"Wow..." Cal said, his eyes widening as he examined the large room.

"Here's the number. We'll give you some privacy."

.:.

"Hello?" Gillian asked, giving Jacob an apologetic smile. He waved it off and pulled out his phone, checking his texts or something.

"Hey, it's Thomas," Cal said harshly.

"I was just about to call you," she said. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes... I uhm have a question for you."

"Well go ahead." Cal took a seat in one of the swivel chairs and leaned back until he was sure the chair was about to fall. "Out with it."

"Do you have a brother, Thomas?" she wanted to clarify to whoever may be listening that she was indeed talking to her 'husband'.

* * *

><p>AN: I wasn't planning on doing this... so we'll just have to see how this works out! Thanks for reading you guys! And please review :)


	7. Jacob

A/N: I wasn't planning on doing this... so we'll just have to see how this works out! Thanks for reading you guys! And please review :)

* * *

><p><em>"Well go ahead." Cal took a seat in one of the swivel chairs and leaned back until he was sure the chair was about to fall. "Out with it."<em>

_"Do you have a brother, Thomas?" she wanted to clarify to whoever may be listening that she was indeed talking to her 'husband'._

"Where'd you get an idea like that?" he asked, chucking nervously to himself. He nodded reassuringly to Carl who had taken a moment to poke his head in and shrugged as if to say 'women, you know how they can be'. Carl nodded and laughed, leaving the room.

"It's just..." Gillian took a deep, shaky breath and shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Rachel... tell me whatever you need to tell me... er, uhm, ask me." He was more telling her than asking her. He had become curious now.

"No. It was stupid." She stared at Jacob and bit her bottom lip. _They had to be related._

"Alright, babe... If you're sure."

She felt uncomfortable at his use of the word 'babe' and missed the words that Jack was so casually throwing into their conversation as Cal usually would. "I'm sure," she whispered, nodding her head to reassure herself. "I love you."

He paused for a moment, surprised by the statement. "Wh - Yeah, I l-love you too..." He cleared his throat and added, "Really, darling, I do."

"I'll see you in a week," she said firmly and hung up the phone, immediately regretting tell him that she loved him. He didn't say it back right away. Why not? Did he not have the same feelings for her?

"Rachel, wait!" But it was too late by then. He stood up and took a deep breath, deciding that it would be better to talk to her face to face rather than trying to hide things over the phone. His feelings were a jumbled mess at the moment and that wasn't usual for him. He was never confused about his emotions - especially when they had anything to do with Gillian. He loved her. It was as simple as that. But after last night, things were confusing and he felt like it hadn't been a good idea. And that was a scary thought for him.

He paced in the small computer room, nervously playing with his hands while he thought.

Deciding it would be easiest to make a list of what was on his running mind, he began.

One. She had been his best friend for almost a decade.

Two. He definitely loved her.

Three. He had to have seen something in her eyes that was making him regret his decision of the night before.

Four. The night before... Damn, that was sexy.

Five. She was far away and was about to go get it on with some guy that she thought was his brother?

Six. Shit...

"Thomas. What's on your mind, bro?"

Cal looked up at some kid that was a client for Carl. He wasn't a client like the more professional people. He was more of a charity case for Carl. The kid wanted his drugs, but no one else trusted him and apparently he and Carl had a history. He hadn't gotten that information from Carl, but more from Carl's buddies. The kid trusted Cal, but for the life of him, Cal couldn't remember his name.

.:.

_"I just don't have the payment! Gimme two weeks... just til the end of the month and I get my paycheck!" the boy cried, begging for Carl's forgiveness. "Two weeks, Carl... Please man!"_

_"I've had enough of this! You can't keep asking for more time! If you had more time... I would give you a later due date for the cash. I need it and I need it yesterday!" Carl said, cocking the gun and pointed it at the kid's head._

_"Stop!" Gillian cried, slapping her hand over her face right after she said it; she knew it had been a mistake. _

_"Shut your bitch up, Thomas," Carl ordered, nodding to Gillian. He looked back to the boy and walked closer to him. "Listen. I need you to have that money to me... in thirty minutes. Go find some buddies of yours... get the money. If I don't have it..."_

_"I'll die?" he cried, tears streaming down his distorted face. His mouth was open like he wanted to say something, but the ragged breaths were the only things that came out._

_"No, no, no... You won't get off that easy. If you can't pay me... I need something to worth the drugs I gave you! You'll work for me. Whatever the hell I make you do for a year."_

_"Oh shit..." he whispered._

_"Oh shit is right. Get me my money."_

_"Carl, wait," Cal said, stepping in and standing between the young boy and the cold gun. "This isn't necessary. He's a kid, Carl."_

_"He needs to learn just how harsh the real world is! Get me my money ya little bastard!" Carl yelled impatiently, pointing the gun over Cal's shoulder._

_"No." Cal moved to the right, blocking the gun again. "I'll take care of his payment this time." Cal turned towards the boy and said, "Don't buy any more unless you can afford it."_

_Hope and thankfulness filled the boys eyes and he nodded in understanding._

_"You seriously gonna take care of this kid?" Carl asked, mad that Cal had stopped his fun._

_"Yes."_

_"You and Rachel were just supposed to be bystanders today... Just watch and see how it's done. I can't have you paying for everyone who can afford their drugs. They'll think it's alright to cheap out on me because Thomas'll have their backs. I can't have that. You understand, right?" he asked, looking at Cal and nodding, insisting for Cal to nod back._

_"Yeah. I understand... It's just that he's..." _Emily's age, _"just a kid."_

_.:._

Paul. That was his name. "What?" Cal asked angrily. He was angrily with himself and the Gillian's forced hasty retreat. He decided to try again. "Hey, Paul. What's up?"

"What're you thinking about?" Paul asked in a soft, child-like tone.

"My wife," Cal said, taking a deep breath. "You got money?"

"Yeah. I'm here to pay you back. I've gotten a good paying job and everything." Paul smiled and began digging through his pocket.

Cal was ready to exasperatedly wave off Paul's cash, but remembered that it wasn't his money he had given away. It was the FBI's. "Yeah. Don't get into this mess again. And between you and me... just stop it with the drugs and you wouldn't have this problem."

Paul laughed and shoved the money into Cal's hand. "Ha. A drug dealer telling me to stop it with the drugs. I'll see you around, man."

Cal nodded and ran a hand through his hair as Paul left the computer room and left Cal alone again. But he was no longer in the mood to make a mental list of his feelings. He didn't go for that sappy stuff.

.:.

"Alright, darling. If you give me something that I want... then I'll give you something that you want. But listen. I don't want sex. I want a relationship. A good, wholesome relationship. I haven't had one of those in a while..." Jacob said sadly, staring at his hand and taking a deep breath. "Whattaya say?"

Gillian stared at him and had to slowly let out the breath she had been holding. _That sounds amazing, _she thought. "Deal," she said. With his confident and gross attitude, this was not what she was expecting from him at all. It was relieving.

"Great. Stay with me for five days... and then I'll go with you to officially meet Carl."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. Where will I stay?"

"I've got a hotel room." He saw the look of hesitation and chuckled. "Two hotel rooms. One for you, of course."

"Right. Ok. Sounds like... a plan."

.:.

_"Jacob. Come 'ere ya little shit."_

_Jacob looked up and swallowed. "Dad..."_

_"I don't want to hear you complain. Where's your brother?" _

_"I... I don't know. He left a couple hours ago." His father walked towards him, that scary pissed look on his face. "I swear I don't know! He left... he said he was never coming back beause of YOU!"_

_"If I ever see him again... I'm gonna kill him. Go to your room."_

_.:._

_"You left me, Cal!" Jacob cried desperately._

_"What was I supposed to do, Jacob?" Cal asked, stepping towards Jacob. "I had to get out of there!"_

_"And what was I supposed to do? Defend myself? I was thirteen!" _

_Cal stared at him and bit his lip, taking a deep breath. "You made it out alive. Look at you now. You're looking good. But you can't just pull me under because you're mad that I never 'saved' you. Alright? I can't deal with that! I've got a wife... and... and a daughter!"_

_"You got married? Without me?"_

_"I didn't know how to fid you..."_

_Jacob stared at him and nodded. "Right. Of course. Because I don't matter anymore. Listen, Cal. I never want to see you again. And if I do... I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you!"_

_Cal stared at him and chuckled. "I'm not scared of some punk ass kid."_

_"You're only five years older than me!"_

_"That I am. Go home. Go find yourself a woman... settle down. Don't do drugs, wear your seatbelt. You know the drill."_

_"You bastard."_

_"I'm not the one who made our childhood a bloody living hell!" Cal burst out._

_Jacob sighed and said, "I'm not the one who ditched my brother. If I see you again. I'm going to shoot you."_

_"You don't have a gun."_

_"I will. I'm ready."_

_"Stop acting like an idiot Jacob. If you shot me... it would just further prove how unstable you are."_

_Jacob laughed and asked, "Oh, are you scared now?"_

_"No."_

_"I'll see you in a couple years... and when I do." Jacob pointed to Cal''s head and made a 'pulling-the-trigger' motion._

* * *

><p>AN: Whataya think?


	8. I'm Not a Killer

"How old are you?" Gillian asked, placing both elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.

Jacob watched her curiously and asked, "How old are _you?" _

"You should never ask a woman that." She smiled and leaned back, glancing down at her meal and then looking back at him. "How old do you think I am?"

"If I had to place a bet..." he started, taking her chin between his forefinger and thumb and moving her head around a bit, examining her seemingly flawless face. "I reckon I'd say late twenties."

She smiled when he said 'reckon' and laughed when he guessed. "Now you're just sucking up..." She tightened her jaw and looked at her lap, realizing that this wasn't real. She'd gotten lost in the moment, thinking that this was a real relationship and not one that she was being forced into because of drugs. Her eyes skimmed over his Cal-like face and she sighed. "You never answered my question..." she whispered.

"I'm 43." He smiled and stared at her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"Doesn't matter..." She placed her fork on the edge of her plate and almost instantly a waitress came and picked it up.

"Can I get you a desert menu?" the waitress asked with a wide smile.

Gillian looked at Jacob and he nodded. "Yes please," she said excitedly.

"So you're a desert person?" he asked.

At the moment, she longed for Cal and how much he knew. He would have asked for a desert menu the second the waiter brought their entree. "What woman is not a desert person?"

Nodding, he chuckled and finished his own meal. "Well. Chocolate?"

_Well duh, _she thought. He - as a man possibly related to Cal - should be just as easy with women. Jacob was awkward and unsure of what to do. Cal was much more experienced with women. "What else?"

"I'm sorry! Not every woman is the same!" He threw his hands up defensively and then snatched the menu from her grip. "What are you going to get, darling?"

His voice had suddenly become very warming and she smiled, taking the menu back. "Cake."

"Of course. All women love cake. And chocolates in heart shaped boxes. And flowers?"

She smiled and shrugged. "You know me too well."

.:.

"How's Rachel doing with Jacob?" Cal asked Carl, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "Has anything bad happened?"

"From what I know... everythings going perfectly. She's got him hooked... she's just gotta do well and get him to come back with her."

Running a hand through his hair, Cal sighed and sat down in front of Carl who had been patiently waiting at a table. "What's up? What's next? I'm bored here."

"Patience." Carl chuckled and took out his phone. "You do more then just drug deals?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... well... you need some extra cash?"

"It depends on how I'm getting it..." Cal whispered, staring at Carl suspiciously.

"I need you to take a man down for me."

"T-Take a man down? I'm not a killer." He narrowed his eyes towards Carl, hesitant to even listen to what Carl had to say.

"Here's the deal. I need to know that I can trust you. And I need to know that you won't hesitate if there's a problem at a drug deal... you get what I'm saying?"

"Carl... I..."

"Listen Thomas. Go take care of this guy and I won't ask anymore..."

"Carl, I don't just kill people! Do you have a valid reason?" Cal stood up and turned around, taking a deep breath as he rubbed his face. "Carl. I can't. Get someone else to do it."

"Just go kill the idiot."

"What's his name?"

"Eli Loker."

Cal stopped in his movements and dropped his hands immediately. "Who?"

"Eli Loker."

"Who is he to you?"

"We give him drugs all the time... missed the payments in the last six weeks. I told him we were gonna kill him if he couldn't keep up." Carl shrugged and stood up, matching Cal's height. "You know who he is?"

"No..." Cal shook his head and took a deep breath. "Another kid you got trapped in the drug stuff? Another kid that can't pay... so he ends up dying because of it?"

"Don't pay for this one, Thomas," Carl warned.

"I won't. I'll go put the fear of God into him. It's about damn time the kids stop getting themselves into such big messes."

.:.

"Loker!"

Eli stood up and looked at Ben. "What?" he asked hurriedly. "Did something happen with Lightman or Foster?"

"Yeah. Something pretty big happened," Reynolds said, taking a deep breath. "He's been given the order to kill someone."

"Aw geez... who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You. Apparently you haven't payed Carl for six weeks!"

Eli glaned between Ria and Ben and flopped down onto his chair. "Shit... this wasn't supposed to happen."

.:.

_"The FBI has a case for us..." Cal mumbled, setting the coffee on Gillian's desk._

_She happily took the warm cup in her hands and took a whiff of the contents. "Caramel Macchiato?"_

_"I thought you could use something nice. We've been working a lot, yeah?"_

_She smiled and took a hesitant sip. Luckily she didn't burn her tongue, and she asked, "What kind of FBI case?"_

_"Undercover. Ben's coming in."_

_Her eyes widened in a happy smile. "Ben is? How is he doing?"_

_"Mostly desk work... He's slowly going back to the field... and the FBI said they'd pay us double since we are with them anymore. They really need our help on this one, Gill." He could see that she was reluctant to take an FBI case because she knew it would end up in Bernard asking for them back. He wants them because they can work the cases like nobody. "We won't sign anything with them," Cal promised._

_She sighed and took another sip. "Alright... and undercover case?"_

_"Yeah. I'll call him and he'll be here ASAP and wil explain it to us!"_

_She smiled at how excited he was and asked, "What's got you so giddy?"_

_"I would hardly say giddy," he mumbled as he found Ben in the contacts on his phone. He brought the phone to his ear and smiled at Gillian. "Thanks, love. It means a lot to me."_

_"Of course, Cal."_

_.:._

"Whataya wanna do?" Jacob asked, staring up at the sky.

Gillian walked beside him, her arm hooked in his as they made their way down the sidewalk. It was a cool night and - of course - she was wearing his blazer. She yawned, unable to supress her tiredness and whispered, "I'm about to fall asleep."

He chuckled and pulled her with him. "I suppose we should go back to the hotel then, yeah?"

"Yeah..." she sighed, taking his hand in hers as they crawled into the taxi that he had flagged down.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"You know where to find him?" Carl asked, handing Cal the loaded gun.

Cal nodded and said, "I'll take him down."

"Either come back with the money he owes me... or he better be dead."

"He'll be out cold," Cal promised, turning around and walked out the door. "Loker, you bloody idiot, I'm coming for you."

.:.

"So you do drugs now?" Cal asked, slamming the door to the lab shut.

"Lightman, it's not what it looks like!"

"I was sent here to kill you because you haven't been making payments? You're bloody lucky I was on this case or some other idiot woulda come here and killed you... possibly killing others who got in the way!"

"Just hear me out!" Eli cried.

"Explain this to me. I dare you to try and make this not seem like you're a pothead."

.:.

"How's Thomas doing?" Gillian asked, on the phone with Carl, smiling at Jacob.

"Who's Thomas?" Jacob mouthed, raising an eyebrow.

Carl cleared his throat and said, "We send him off to take care of some people down at The Lightman Group."

"The Lightman Group?" she asked. "What's that?"

"Some organization or something. A worker there has been buying drugs but has been negleting to get me my money. So Thomas is over there teaching him a lesson."

Now this was close. Far too close for comfort. Carl should not even know about The Lightman Group, or even worse, sending one of his men to go take care of somebody there. She whispered, "Okay thanks," and then hung up. "When do we go back to Carl?" she asked Jacob.

"Who's Thomas?"

"Just a new person that works for Carl... I just wanted to make sure he wasn't stepping out of line or anything."

Jacob nodded. "We can leave tomorrow."

As much as Gillian hated to admit it, Jacob was an extremely sweet person and he didn't push at all and he was in fact a very good kisser. She felt guilty with all that had happened with Cal, but decided that it was for the best. She and Cal would need to have a very serious talk.

.:.

"I've got a friend... he... he works with Carl. It was a thing he had to do... to... well get Carl to accept him."

"What was a thing?"

"He had to bring in three customers, but he could only get two. I told him that I would buy some... he's a close friend."

"Why wouldn't you just talk him out of joining the whole ridiculous thing in the first place?" Ria asked, frowning.

"He's not that easy to just... turn around."

"What happened then?"

"I started buying stuff every week. Small amounts. Then I'd sell 'em to some punk I knew for a cheaper price... and then I couldn't afford it anymore, so is topped buying, but my friend told Carl that I was still buying! But I'm not and so now I'm in trouble..."

"He wants me to kill you. So stay hidden until we get him behind bars. And don't be so idiotic," Cal mumbled, putting the gun in the back of his pants. "I shouldn't have to come back here again."

Eli nodded and whispered, "Right. Sorry."

"And why the hell didn't you tell us that you knew Carl when you found out we were doing this case?" Cal asked, frowing in Eli's general direction.

"I didn't you to get mad at me..."

"Well you avoided that pretty well, didn't ya?"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay for quick updates! Gillian and Jacob come back in the next chapter... Cal and Jacob interaction! Can I get a what what? Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading! And sorry for the short chapters, but it's just how I write!


	9. Who's Thomas?

She didn't have much to pack, but Jacob apparently did because he had two large suitcases filled with... Well she didn't know what they were filled with. "What's in those?" she asked, gesturing towards his luggage.

"Clothes," he lied. He could see that she saw the deception and sighed heavily. "Don't worry about it, love." Of course, he was attempting to shield her from what was certain to get both of them in trouble if the discovered.

"How much is in there?" she asked, referring to the drugs.

"A pound..."

"Holy shit, Jacob," she whispered, surprising herself with her language. "Get rid of it. Do you know how much trouble you - no, _we _would get in trouble for that? If you get caught with drugs... the only way they will let you go is if you have less than a gram. That's sixteen times that."

He stared at her and bit the inside of his cheek. "Let me worry about the drugs alright. It's a thirty minute ride to Carl's place. We'll be fine." He held up his hand in a bright yellow car slid into a stop at the edge of the sidewalk. "Don't worry, darling."

She sighed and reassured herself that she had the FBI on her side. She couldn't get in trouble for this. Gillian smiled and whispered, "Alright, Jacob, I trust you." Walking around the car, she opened the trunk and moved aside so he could throw his stuff inside.

"That's what I like to hear," he said with a warmth in his eyes that reminded her of Emily. He could be Emily's uncle for all she knew. He took her off guard by closing the distance between them and laying his warm lips on hers.

She kissed back, enjoying the passionate moment and running her hands into his shaggy hair. It was significantly longer than Cal's and often hung in his face. "Let's go," she whispered, pushing him away so she could slam the trunk down.

"Right." He opened the door for her and closed it after she slipped in and then made his way to the other side of the car. He spit out an address he had memorized and the cab driver hesitated. Jacob studied the back of the passenger seat for the name of their driver and said, "Kushal... let's just get moving alright." He shoved a handsome amount of cash into Kushal's hands and smiled. "Please."

.:.

"Thomas," Carl called out, taking his gun out and smiling at Cal. "Rachel did it." He smiled triumphantly, obviously proud of Gillian and what she had managed to do. "And guess what... I heard from some men that work with Jacob that nothing even happened."

"What does Jacob do for a living?"

"He's a dealer," Carl provided, examining his gun and placing three more bullets into the clip to make it fully loaded. "He's been getting business from a rival of ours... and we want him. We need him. He's got a huge-"

"Wait a sec. You already make plenty of money. Why do you need this guy?" Cal asked, frowning towards Carl's gun.

"Because we are losing customers to him. If he can become one of our customers then it won't make a difference. You see?" Carl asked, holstering his gun and straightening his blazer and tightening his tie. "Now... I know you're gonna want to just scoop Rachel into your arms or whatever shit it you lovers do... but don't."

"Why not?"

"Because Jacob has no idea that she is married... and we don't want to lose trust from him."

"So we're just going to have to pretend that she and are nothing more than workers for until... what? He dies? He decides he's bored of us?" Cal asked angrily. "This wasn't part of the plan."

"Well... we heard that they've started more of a mutual relationship... an intimate relationship and once that's been started... Well, Thomas, we can't just tear them apart and still expect Jacob to buy from us." Carl chuckled and took a seat, crossing his legs and cocking his head to stare at Thomas curiously.

"But..." He knew it was useless. There wasn't nothing he could do about it. Running a hand through his hair, he walked towards the door and sighed. "Listen, Carl..."

"What's up?" Carl asked, smiling.

"When are they getting here?" Cal decided to start from somewhere else.

"Anytime now..."

.:.

"Alright guys," Ben said, slapping a manila folder shut. "We're getting to the end of this case, here." He looked at Eli and then to Ria and then glanced at a couple other workers. "We've got another dealer, Jacob Mali, coming to meet up with Carl. Looks as though Gillian reeled him in and now he'll be Carl's customer. This is gonna be getting two birds with one stone. We've been trying to find a liable case for Jacob... and we're finally gonna get it!"

Eli stared at Ben and nodded. "Here's a question!"

"What?" asked Ben exasperatedly.

"What about the other guys that work for Carl that will hunt us down if we take Carl out?" He had a valid point. He chewed on the end of a red pen and Ria stared at him, secretly hoping that the ink would splat all over his face because it would be funny as hell.

"Lightman is going to talk to them."

"Talk to them?" Ria scoffed.

"He's going to give them an immunity. If they back out now... they won't go to jail."

"But they're drug traffickers!" Eli almost yelled at him. "You can't just say 'alright, you don't have to go to jail' because they gave up!" He glanced over at Ria, hoping for the same reaction, but she looked strangely calm. "You agree with me right, Ria?" he asked desperately.

"Well... I mean if we sent them to jail even after surrendering or whatever you want to call it... then we would have to send you to jail too, Loker." She shrugged and whispered, "It seems like a fair exchange."

"Damn you," he whispered to himself. Why the hell had he gotten caught up in this drug shit? "Alright. Fair enough I guess... but what if they turn down the offer and tell Carl? Then Lightman and probably Foster are totally screwed."

"Well, that's where we get a bit worried. Lightman has a way with words, and hopefully he can talk them into it. If not, he might just pretend to have pretended to be an FBI agent to make sure that the men were loyal."

Eli nodded and set the pen down. "That sounds promising." He rolled his eyes and exited the lab. Turning around, he poked his head back in through the door. "We got audio on the cameras now..."

"Great," Ben said, nodding him over. "Pull them up, please." He stared over Loker's shoulder as the boy typed ferociously on the computer and pulled up a streaming video feed. "That's Carl," he said, pointing to the man in the nice suit. "Lightman... some customers, I guess."

.:.

"They're here," Carl announced pulling open the door and gesturing for Gillian and Jacob to enter. They were holding hands and Gillian smiled at Carl. "Hey, Rachel..." Carl whispered, nodding towards her in approval.

She nodded back and asked, "How's Thomas doing?"

"Who's Thomas?" Jacob asked, frowning again at the mention of another man. He liked to pretend otherwise, but he was extremely jealous when it came to beautiful women and them saying another man's name. His tightened his grip on her hand and looked around the large room. "Where is he?"

"I told you. Thomas is just a new guy... I'm trying to make sure that he's not stepping out of line. Don't worry about it." She smiled and ran her thumb over the back of his hand in what she hoped was a calming motion. She could feel his body relax beside her and she smiled, triumphant in the power she had over him. It was almost too easy.

She stared at him and the anger in his eyes. He was so obviously mentally unstable and he had a hard time keeping things in line and she could see that it frustrated the hell out of him. He was a jealous man and was terrified of anything and everything. He tried desperately to not let it show, but he could only hide an irrational fear of everything so well.

When he wasn't staring at her with his hazel eyes - much like Cal's to her dismay - his eyes were darting around, keeping on eye on _everything. _He was paranoid and she'd come to realize that over the past couple of days. He tried to act smooth and like nothing ever bothered him, but, although he didn't know it, it was virtually impossible to hide his paranoia from the world's leading deception detection expert's best friend.

"Where is he?" Jacob asked, looking around the room again. "Is that him?" he asked, pointing to some random person that was picking up plates from tables with clean white table cloths covering them.

"No. That's... a bus boy or something," Gillian said with a smile. "Seriously, he doesn't matter."

The room had the setting of a five-star restaurant and it smelled amazing. "Are you two hungry? The ladies in the back are still cooking for the lunch menu." Carl smiled at Jacob and gestured to a table with a candle standing straight in the middle. "Please. Sit down... Michael go get some rolls for the two of them."

The bus boy from earlier nodded and ran off. He returned a couple seconds later with a basket of warm bread and two menus. "Here, you guys, I'll be back later."

"He looks terrified," Gillian noted, looking at Carl for an explanation.

"Well... There's nothing I can to about the kid's fear. He shouldn't be scared. We haven't done anything to scare him yet." Carl shrugged and patted Jacob's shoulder. "We're glad to have you here."

Jacob nodded and took a large bite out of the roll at his fingertips. "Rachel... this is really something." He smiled and handed her a roll. "Seriously, it's great."

"I know, I've eaten here before," she whispered, angry with just about everything at the moment. She was back with Carl and Cal was nowhere in sight. She longed for Cal's strong, not paranoid arms to embrace her and his lips to kiss the edge of her mouth like they used to. It seemed as if too many things had changed in just a couple of days and she needed to see Cal. She needed to know that nothing had happened to him while she was gone. Although she decided she wasn't ready for a relationship, she needed her friendship back and she hadn't talked to him for three days. To be completely honest, it was painful.

She continued to look around the room, waiting for Cal to make an appearance. Waiting for him to come and politely introduce himself to his possible brother. That's another thing she wanted, nay, needed to know. Were they related?

Cal entered the restaurant after being told by one of Carl's thugs that Rachel was back. He was angry that no one had told him, but quickly shrugged it off and walked towards their table. He froze in his place the second he saw Jacob Mali, who was currently laughing about something probably stupid with Gillian. She was smiling, but thankfully it wasn't reaching her eyes. He didn't wanted Jacob to be able to get that reaction from her. She rarely smiled genuinely. And when she did, it was usually for Cal.

Jacob broke eye contact with Gillian for a mere second and locked eyes with Cal. A snarl reached his face and he stood up, stepping in front of Gillian. Wondering what had made him react in such a way, Gillian turned around and saw Cal, smiling genuinely. "Thomas..." she whispered, biting her lip because the second she saw the look on Cal's face she knew that they were related and that things were only going to go down hill from here.

Jacob made the first move, as Cal had expected he would. He just ran right towards his older brother, shoving his shoulder right into Cal's abdomen and sending them both to the ground. "You bastard!" Jacob yelled, sending his fists where he could get them. Once he realized Cal was completely dazed and was trying to gain control, he leaned back and pulled a gun from his holster. He stood up and regained balance, then finally pointed it towards Cal's head. "Did you say this is Thomas?" he asked, glancing at Rachel.

"What the hell is going on?" Carl asked. He calmly walked over to Cal and Jacob who were both breathing hardly. Cal was staring up at Jacob, holding his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose, crinkling it as he tried to examine the pain. "You two know eachother?"

Gillian scoffed. He obviously hadn't taken the time to look at the both of them beside eachother. Hell, he should have realized it the second he saw Jacob's face! They were practically twins. "Jacob, stop," she whispered.

"This is Thomas?" Jacob yelled at her. "Tell me!" She nodded weakly, knowing that everything was going to fall apart now. Jacob looked down at Cal and said, "I told you that next time I see you..." He turned the safety off and readjusted the placement of his finger, ready to pull the trigger. "Any last words?"

"Jacob, wait!" Cal yelled, holding both of his hands up in front of his face.

"I told you! How the hell do you know Rachel?" Jacob asked, looking in Gillian's direction.

Cal decided not to let everything fall apart. And maybe Jacob would buy it. "She's my wife..." he whispered, wincing as Jacob tightened his grip on the gun.

Carl stood by, decided it would be better to watch and see what happened. He was curious about what they were talking of and knew that interrupting would not be the way to get the information. "Don't shoot him..." he mumbled, knowing very well that Cal was his best chance at staying out of trouble. Cal was a smooth talking son of a bitch that could get out of any situation. He'd squeezed by the FBI and the cops a number of times.

"Shut up," Jacob ordered, swinging the gun towards Carl for a second but bringing it right back to Cal when Cal sat up. "Don't move. You two are married?" Cal and Gillian could both hear the pain that was evident in his voice. "So you weren't lying when you told me you were married? And... you're name is Thomas now?"

Cal didn't even think of just telling Jacob that he changed his name. He decided to go with it. "After we met up... Jacob I haven't seen you in thirty years," Cal whispered. "How the hell did you recognize me?"

"And you're accent...?" Jacob asked, refusing to let this become a warming reunion. He looked at Gillian and frowned. "You two... you're married? For thirty fucking years?"

"This is my second wife..." Cal mumbled through foggy vision. He decided that Gillian could play as a theoretical Zoe. "I dropped the accent years ago when I moved to America. You never told me that you were coming to the states."

"So you _do _have an accent, you bastard!" Annalisse cried out triumphantly. "I wasn't lying..." she told Carl, hoping he would congratulate her or apologize or something. He just looked at her momentarily and then brought his attention back to Cal and Jacob.

"Where's your daughter?" he asked.

"She's sixteen... I didn't want to drag her into this."

"Thirty years ago, you told me that you had a daughter..." Jacob pointed out. Thinking about it for a while, he settled on getting to know his family before killing his brother.

"And thirty years ago you told me that you were going to shoot me, but that hasn't happened yet, has it? You never called... you never let me know what was up... how dad was... you never told me anything!" Cal cried out.

"You two are brothers?" Carl clarified, more for himself than anyone. He cleared his throat and asked, "Jacob. What's... what's going on here? You know Thomas?"

"You go by Thomas now..."

Now things were getting dangerous and both Cal and Gillian knew it. Because if he brought up that his name was Cal, eventually a last name would come into play and then The Lightman Group would get tied into things and then they would know that Cal and Gillian were undercover and everything would go wrong. They would both die for sure.

.:.

Ben had been making phone calls to FBI buddies and the cops ever since Jacob pulled the gun and the only problem was that they had no idea where they were. Loker had managed to hack into the cameras, but that wasn't because he knew where they were. And they knew where the ballroom where everything started off was, but they had no idea where Carl had moved everyone to know.

First things first, Ben had to somehow contact Cal and Gillian so they could get away. Carl had all of his pot buddies there with him, so he decided that this was a better time than ever to try to take them all down. They were _all _right there. It was a promising chance.

Secondly, they had to track them down. They had to track Cal's phone or something of the sort. And they had to make sure that Cal didn't find himself with a bullet hole in the head.

Loker was tapping away at the computer, moving around the camera angle, hopefully finding a window that could show where they were.

There was no visible threat coming from Carl or any of his buddies, and Ben knew that Cal could talk his brother down, but if Cal's real name slipped out, everything would go down the drain and both Cal and Gillian would end up getting shot.

"By the way," Ben added. "There's no more calmly talking to men... we need to take everyone down... right now."

.:.

"Listen, _Thomas," _Jacob mocked. "I need you to understand that I'm about to kill you. Alright?" He smiled, showing surprisingly nice teeth.

"Jacob. Please... you... you said that you were going to shoot me! You didn't say that you were going to kill me!" Cal reminded him and with a friendly smile. He wanted to cry and yell at the same time. He was so happy to see his brother and Jacob would never understand that. He was so angry with Cal while Cal desperately had been waiting for the chance to calm the waters between them.

"Fair enough." And just like that, there was a bleeding hole in Cal's shoulder. The gun had a slight kick and a small puff of smoke snaked from the barrel after the deed was done. "Rachel..." he whispered painfully.

The second he dropped the gun to his side, Gillian practically attacked Cal. "Oh my gosh..." she cried, grabbing a white folded up tablecloth and instantly soaking it red with his blood. She put pressure on the wound and looked at Carl. "We need an ambulance!" she screamed.

"I can't just call an ambulance and give them to address to where I do deals!" he yelled at her.

"Cal... just stay with me..." she whispered, completely forgetting about Thomas Kirby and the undercover mission.

His eyes had become heavy and he was trying his best to keep them open. That's what Gillian wanted and she wasn't asking for much. She just wanted him to keep his eyes open. "Gill..." he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut if just for a minute.

"What the hell?" Carl asked, finally deciding that it was fitting to pull out his own gun. He pointed it at Cal and then to Jacob because Cal could talk. "What's Thomas' real name?"

Jacob stared at Carl and then looked at Cal who was begging him not to tell with his eyes. "I don't know..." he mumbled. Turned out that brotherly love could never just stop.

"Don't lie to me!" Carl bellowed, cocking the gun. "What the hell is his real name? Cal something?"

"I don't know, man!"

"He's your fucking brother! Do you think that I just had my head up my ass the whole time you guys were talking?" Carl took a deep breath and looked at Gillian. "What's his real name?"

"He's going to die! It's not going to matter what his real name is unless we take care of him!" She looked down at Cal and took his face in her hands. "Please don't pass out... Stay with me!" she said, moving sweaty face from his forehead. Once he had officially passed out, she let out an exasperated sigh and fell back to a sitting position. He wouldn't die. She knew that he wouldn't. He had practically bled out all that he would. It wasn't a major wound. But she didn't want it to need to get amputated. And she just wanted to get out of there.

"You shot him..." she whispered, staring at Cal's shoulder and not even noticing anything else. She was mesmerized by the blood that covered half of his body. "I can't believe you actually shot him..." Her voice was light and barely audible. "He's your brother... And you shot him!" She laughed at the insanity of it and looked down towards her lap. "He's bleeding and we can't stop it and I never got a chance to tell him that I really, truly love him and that's because you shot him."

"You two are married..." Jacob mumbled, grabbing a chair and taking a seat.

"We're not actually fucking married..." Even Gillian was surprised by her profane language. That wasn't her. Cal was the only one who brought out her harsh side, and surprisingly enough, even with a passed out Cal, he still managed to bring it. "And why the hell would you shoot a man right in front of his wife?"

Cal groaned and moved slightly, catching Gillian's attention. "Sh..." she whispered, holding him still. "Don't move... there's an ambulance on the way."

"There is?" Carl asked.

"Paul," she provided, thankful for the kid. If Cal hadn't paid for that boys drugs, he would have been killed and she couldn't imagine what kind of trouble they would be in now.

* * *

><p>AN: WOW! That's a chapter that is double the length of my usual chapters... I had to spit it all out. Much more explanations in the next chapter and Ben comes to the rescue (maybe) and Cal comes to and has a serious fight with Jacob... Buried feelings are dug up and lotsa other good stuff! Let me know one what you thought of this chapter, and I tried to keep it nice and detailed... not really sure how well I did with that :/ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


End file.
